Monologo Veraniego
by MorelosBkpets
Summary: Rhonda nos relata una breve historia de sus amores del pasado y a su vez, nos cuenta su experiencia al finalizar un breve amor de verano junto a uno de sus amigos que si bien no es de los mas afamados por ella, este compañero suyo le ayudara mucho para entender gracias a un breve amor, cual es la realidad en su corazón


**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

 **Monologo Veraniego**

 **Por: MorelosBkpets**

 **One-Shot**

 **O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

 _ **Maybe it's you, maybe it's me  
Maybe it's just the constant rhythm of the sea  
Maybe it's just that I've never been the kind  
Who can pass a lucky penny by**_

 _ **Maybe it's wise, maybe it's not**_  
 _ **Maybe it's you who brought me caring I forgot**_  
 _ **Isn't it nice to talk about the special way**_  
 _ **That you smile whenever I'm around**_

 _ **Rising on the shore the ocean came**_  
 _ **Walks along the waves of velveteen**_  
 _ **His only thought was love for me**_

 _ **Couldn't we stay, or must you go**_  
 _ **Couldn't we stay and watch the splashing rocks we throw**_  
 _ **Only a fool would want to leave the paradise**_  
 _ **That I find whenever you're around**_  
 _ **Only a fool**_

 _ **(Maybe it's you, The Carpenters)**_

Linda canción, no les parece… en fin, créanlo o no, yo nunca he sido una chica del todo cursi, si me agradan las niñerías color rosa como a toda chica de mi edad pero de eso a volverme una total y completa cursi, tal y como a Helga Pataki le sucedió cuando por fin, después de años de intenso, profundo y secreto amor, se animó por fin a revelar su más precisado secreto, secreto que casualmente era más que nada un secreto a voces debido a que, todos lo sabíamos, todos sabíamos que Helga estaba locamente perdida por Arnold, no, ni mencionarlo siquiera; sin embargo, el temor de un golpe suyo en defensa de ella por meterse en sus asuntos, cielos, de verdad que a cualquiera lograba hacerle pensar en las consecuencias más de dos veces…

Pero bueno, ya olvidémonos de eso, ya sabemos que Helga, desde el séptimo grado por fin se volvió pareja de aquel chico con cabeza en forma de balón… pero bueno esa ya será otra historia, el caso ahora es precisamente mi caso, como les decía, si me gustan la niñerías de color rosa, pero volverme una completa cursi, eso jamás, jamás, jamás, eso por supuesto que no es nada elegante y a mí, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, dejar de ser elegante por una cursilería, ja, yo paso, simplemente no va conmigo, no es mi estilo, o al menos no lo era sino hasta este apestoso verano que al final, se convirtió en el verano más maravilloso, más mágico, más magnifico más… ehhh… ¡ups! olviden que dije eso, dejemos el asunto en que solo fue un verano excepcional.

Como bien lo sabrán de mi parte, desde niña estuve asediada por un par de situaciones que en algunos casos fueron un tanto inconvenientes, primero, aunque aún me cueste admitirlo, hubo una época en la cual estaba de cierto modo prendada de aquel niño gordo amigo nuestro al cual llamábamos Harold, si, Harold Berman, quien era en cierta circunstancia una persona un tanto interesante de estudiar pero la verdad, la verdad que la triste desilusión de mi vida cuando él comenzó a compartir su tiempo con aquella chica llamada Patty Smith, simplemente mando al demonio el poco interés que tenía yo en él, ni modo, y de hecho mejor así, se imaginan a estas alturas del partido seguir siendo pareja de Harold… no, no, no, la sociedad simplemente no me lo aceptaría, aunque si debo admitirlo, el crecer un poco logro hacer de Harold una persona atractivamente interesante a pesar de su volumen.

Luego de un tiempo, temo decirles que después de tantos y tantos intentos, unos muy originales, otros muy desesperados y otros, realmente exasperantes, por fin, y desafortunadamente para mí, Curly, logro conquistarme, y para serles honesta, no les diré como lo hizo, simplemente lo logro, imagínense, que ese desquiciado chico hayo la forma de hacer que yo le diera una oportunidad, uhmmm, no lo sé, quizás tenga que ver el que de la noche a la mañana se volvió muy, pero muy, muy rico e importante, gracias a un comercial al que fue invitado, o quizás, simplemente me dio lástima el hecho de que en su fortuna, una modelo del momento, lo mando a volar, muy, pero muy, muy lejos…

En esencia, ese sería el resumen de mi vida amorosa de no ser porque…

Hey, Rhonda… Rhonda… _─Llamó de improviso mi atención, un joven sencillo y de anteojos oscuros─_

Ehhh ¿Quién me llama? ─Pregunté con cierta ansiedad─

Soy yo querida, _─Era Peapod, quien me hablaba─_ ¿ya dejaste de hablar a solas contigo misma? hablas como si fueras una loca de remate… _─Comento él un tato áspero─_

Que ingenuo eres Peapod, _─Le respondí con cierta ironía─_

Oh, vamos Rhonda, ya te he dicho mil veces mi nombre… _─Y si, muchas veces me lo ha mencionado─_

¿Lo sé, lo se querido, pero la verdad tienes un nombre muy extraño como para recordarlo, seguro que no eres irlandés o algo por el estilo? _─Le pregunté con cierta picardía─_

No, definitivamente no Rhonda, _─Me contesto sinceramente─_ pero si bien te va el seguir llamándome Peapod, pues que así sea. Bien, creo que ya es nuestro turno.

¿Turno, turno de qué? _─Pregunté con cierto extrañamiento─_

Del baile, del baile de verano, _─Respondió Peapod con gran emoción─_ es nuestro turno para pasar a la pista con los demás.

Es verdad, _─Respondí yo, haciéndole saber al chico que se me había olvidado por un momento el dichoso baile─_ por cierto, el hablar a solas conmigo misma, se considera como un monologo y es una muestra muy buena de inteligencia, ayuda mucho a que las personas aclaren sus ideas.

Sí, claro, _─Comento Peapod con cierto desinterés─_ ¿y que ideas debes de aclarar si solo vas a bailar conmigo.

Precisamente por eso estoy aclarando mis ideas, _─Le respondí un tanto seria─_

¿A qué te refieres? _─Me pregunto el con mucha curiosidad─_

¿Sabes Peapod? debo ser honesta contigo, este viaje a la playa, este verano, ha sido maravilloso y todo eso _,_ _─Modere de momento mi tono de voz─_ , realmente este ha sido un hermoso verano, pero la verdad tu sabes que esta breve relación entre tú y yo, no durará mucho, básicamente creo que ya se ha acabado, entiendes…

Claro que si Rhonda, siempre lo he sabido, _─Comento el muchacho, con un tono ya muy resignado─_ nuestro amor no puede ser, tu quieres a otra persona y yo, yo sigo esperando a la chica ideal, _─Respondió Peapod, de forma muy sincera─_ no digo que tu no puedas ser una chica ideal, eres bonita, eres lista, eres muy… elegante, pero, tu corazón pertenece a otro, y yo, yo simplemente estoy aquí como uno más en tu larga lista.

Oh vamos Peapod, no lo veas así, entre tú y yo quizás nunca se forme algo más allá que el de una gran amistad, un bello amor de verano, _─Trate de animarlo un poco─_ , sin embargo, eso no significa que, aunque sea de momento, no podamos disfrutar de este maravilloso instante, además déjame decirte que aquí en la playa me costó mucho trabajo encontrar un buen vestido y estos zapatos, y por supuesto que no los voy a desaprovechar…

Tu nunca cambias verdad… _─Me respondió el chico con una cálida y sincera sonrisa─_

Claro que no chico, y si así fuera, ¿Quién sería yo? _─Le respondí con usual forma elegante─_

¿Gracias por todo, me das un beso…? _─Y a pesar de todo, vaya que Peapod no pretendía desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad─_

Jajaja, Peapod, eres tan gracioso, _─Le di una palmada en el hombro─,_ pero pienso que... no, y en serio no. Sin besos.

Muy bien Rhonda si así lo decides… _─Peapod simplemente me sonrió y tomo mi mano─_

En serio que Peapod es en verdad un chico muy interesante, pero, en verdad que no es del todo mi tipo, mi corazón pertenece realmente a otro y ahora que lo pienso, creo que mi fijación por él no fue por lastima, hablo de Curly, por si no lo captaron, fue otra circunstancia; y ahora volviendo a mi breve monologo, debo confiarles que en este pequeño viaje de autodescubrimiento, he venido a encontrarme con la idea de que no es la persona como tal, sino más bien los sentimientos que nos profesan, y si dichos sentimientos son mutuos en ambas personas, pues que importa, la elegancia de una relación no se basa en que tan finas sean las cosas que poseemos, sino más bien que tan correctas sean nuestras ideas y nuestros corazones.

Peapod me enseño muchas cosas y el salir con él un par de días y terminar nuestro breve romance veraniego aquí en la playa, fue el impulso necesario para reaccionar y darme cuenta de cuál es mi verdad, ahora, bailare con él la última pieza de esta noche, la pieza que exclusivamente me pidió para él, sé que él sabe que yo no seré jamás su pareja ideal, pero al menos si de algo puedo estar segura, es que haré de esta última pieza, la mejor que él pueda esperar de mí.

 _ **Play us a song we can slow dance on  
We want to hold each other  
Play us a groove so we hardly move  
Just let our hearts beat together  
Oh baby, 'cause it feels so good  
When we're close like this  
Whisper is my ear and let me steal a kiss**_

 _ **Come on and touch me  
When we're dancing  
You know you've got that loving touch  
(Loving touch)  
Touch me when we're dancing  
I want to feel you when I'm falling in love**_

 _ **Tonight's the night and it feels so right  
My heart is saying it to me  
You're the one I've waited for so long  
So let your love flow through me  
Oh baby, 'cause it feels so good  
Just to be this close  
You've got me up so high  
I could fly coast to coast**_

 _ **Come on and touch me  
When we're dancing  
You know you've got that loving touch  
(Loving touch)  
Touch me when we're dancing  
I want to feel you when I'm falling in love**_

 _ **Touch me when we're dancing**_

 _ **You know you've got that loving touch  
(Loving touch)  
Touch me when we're dancing  
I want to feel you when I'm falling in love**_

 _ **(Touch me when we're dancing, The Carpenters)**_

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
